You'll always have a place to stay
by Winny Foster
Summary: . Before Rory knew it she had ended up at Logan’s door, she knocked and prayed that he was home. A couple of seconds later Logan appeared in the doorway. She could see the surprised and concerned look on his face and started to cry again. ROGAN


**You'll always have a place to stay**

**AN: **Hey I was going through my files on the computer and found this story. I wrote it months ago and thought 'hey why not post it' I wrote this based on the spoiler that Rory was going to move in with Logan, but before I actually saw that episode.

I own nothing…I wouldn't be working my ass of to buy a camera if I did.

------

"Get out!" Paris yelled.

"What!"

"Get out! I don't want you to live here anymore"

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, just don't touch my stuff until I some help moving it!"

"I won't!"

Rory stormed out of the apartment with tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it. Paris just kicked her out of the apartment because she was chosen editor over her. She and Paris had had their share of fights, but this was by far the worst one. Before Rory knew it she had ended up at Logan's door, she knocked and prayed that he was home. A couple of seconds later Logan appeared in the doorway. She could see the surprised and concerned look on his face and started to cry again. Logan opened the door wider and Rory walked into the apartment. He closed the door pulled her into a hug. Rory relaxed in his safe embrace and cried into his shirt. He made soothing circles on her back and for a moment it felt like the last couple of months had never happened.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Paris…."

"What did Paris do?"

"She…She kicked me out"

"She did what!" Logan said and looked Rory in the eyes.

"She kicked me out of the apartment because I was chosen editor over her at the paper. There's always been a competition between us, but this has taken it to a new level. What am I supposed to do? I don't have anywhere to stay, and all my stuff is still at her place and…" Rory's ramble was cut of by Logan.

"Ace! Calm down."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? I don't have a place to stay! I think I'm allowed to freak out a little"

"Rory look at me"

"You called me Rory"

"Yes I did. Now listen. You'll always have a place to stay ok? My door is ALWAYS open for you. Understand?"

"Yes" Rory whispered.

"I don't expect you to come crawling into my bed or anything. I just want you to know that you'll always have a place to sleep. If it's in a bed or on the couch is completely up to you." Logan said and wiped away Rory's tears.

"Thank you" Rory said and hugged him.

"You're welcome. So, do you want the couch or my bed? I must warn you, the couch is not very comfortable to sleep on, trust me"

"Are you trying to get me into your bed Mr Huntzberger?"

"I've already had you in my bed Miss Gilmore. I'm simply looking out for your health"

Rory smiled she knew it could be dangerous to live with Logan, but it was her only option at the moment. However she would NOT sleep in the same bed as him, that would only lead in one direction, and she was not ready for that yet. She had forgiven him and they were back together, but she was not ready to sleep with him yet. That would take some time.

"I'll take the couch for now"

"Your choice Ace, but don't say I didn't warn you. How about we go get your stuff?"

"Ok, but we won't be able to bring everything with us now"

"I know, we'll bring the most necessary items now, and get the rest later"

Ok, let's go" Rory said and grabbed Logan's hand, together they walked out to face the lions,

------

5 hours later Rory was fast asleep on the couch and Logan in his bed. Boxes filled with Rory's stuff were piled around the living room. After a few minutes Rory started to twist and turn on the couch.

_Surrounded by all her belongings Rory sat in the corner of her hallway and cried. Paris had kicked her out and she had nowhere to go. She heard the stairs squeak as heavy shoes hit them. She hugged her knees closer to her chest as the footsteps came closer to her. _

"_My, My, My…what does a pretty girl such as yourself do out here all alone?" a deep male voice said. Rory could tell that he was drunk and that scared her…who knows what else he might have added into his drinks. _

"_Nothing" Rory said quietly. She could feel his eyes on her. _

"_Well then I know something we can do…" the guy said in a seductive voice. Rory froze, and bit her bottom lip. Now she was really scared. _

"_What do you say?" he said, sat down in front of her and ran his hand up her leg. She said nothing and was too scared to look up. _

"_I said what do you say?" the guy said getting angry. _

"_No..." Rory whispered. The guy gripped her hips and pulled her up to her feet. Rory screamed both because she was scared and because it hurt. _

"_Shut up!" he hissed and clasped his hand over her mouth. Rory bit his hand and he pulled it away. He raised his hand to hit her…_

Rory shot up from the couch with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to stop crying but couldn't. She scanned the dark apartment in fear. When her eyes reached the sleeping form known as Logan they stopped. She tiptoed over to the bed and crawled into it. Tears were still running freely down her cheeks. Logan stirred and looked up at a crying Rory.

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked and pulled her down next to him.

"Don't ever let me be homeless and alone in a hallway ok?" she said and rested her head on his chest.

"Where is this coming from?"

"A really bad dream…just promise"

"I promise" he said, kissed the top of her head and held her close. Soon they were both asleep.

**AN: **There you go. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
